


Cursing Greed

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lorax gets angry at Greed-ler and curses him, leaving it up to Oncie to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursing Greed

Oncie was busy setting up one of Greed-ler's expensive tea sets. He smiled and hummed to himself as he set up the cups and saucers and placed a plate of small sandwiches on the ornate tray. The teapot went on last, steam wafting from the spout. Oncie examined his work and then nodded before picking the tray up and heading for Greed-ler's office.

Oncie heard Greed-ler's irritated tone as he entered the office and carried the tray to the desk inside. Greed-ler was on the phone with some retailer and didn't seem to notice him entering.

Oncie didn't mind.

He knew that Greed-ler often stopped paying attention to the things around him whenever he went into "business mode". Oncie set the tray on the desk and began setting up while Greed-ler growled into the phone.

"Don't blame us. It's your own fault for being so stubborn about what shipping company you wanted me to use. I sent those thneeds weeks ago. If you don't have them by now then it's the shipping company's fault. What? No, this is the first time this has happened. My own shippers have shipped to places further than you and the thneeds always arrived on time. A refund? HA! If you can find the thneeds and send them back, then yes I will give you a refund. Until the thneeds are back in this factory you won't be getting a dime." He suddenly noticed Oncie as he placed a cup of hot tea in front of him. "That's all I have to say to you. Good day." Greed-ler hung up, cutting off the angry tone that came from the phone.

Greed-ler sighed and picked up his cup as Oncie sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Bad day?" He asked, sipping his own tea.

"Just the normal," Greed-ler scowled. "Some people want everything for free." He reached for the plate of sandwiches, but suddenly froze.

"Where are my marshmallows?" he asked. Oncie sighed and set his cup down.

"I spoke to your doctor earlier…" he began.

"Ah hell," Greed-ler rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He said that you need to decrease your sugar intake," Oncie continued in a firm tone. "So from now on, no more marshmallows with tea."

"You CANNOT just take away my marshmallows!" Greed-ler snarled in anger. "They are the one thing that keeps me sane. They make me happy. I need those marshmallows!" He knocked the plate of sandwiches to the floor and Oncie sighed.

"I'm sorry Greedy, but I'm not letting up on this. If you're a good boy and cut back on your sugar then I'll give you some marshmallows."

Greed-ler stood up and brushed past Oncie.

"Fine," he snarled. "If you won't give me any I'll just go get some myself. Christ, I have to do everything around here." The door slammed shut behind him and Oncie sighed. He slowly counted backwards in his head…

"WHO THE FUCK LOCKED THE CUPBOARD?!"

Oncie smiled in triumph and poured more tea.


End file.
